Truth or Dare Gakuen Alice Style
by BambiFor3v3r
Summary: This is a Truth or Dare Game, I'll need the Truths and Dares from you, my readers. If you have any questions or requests for new and different chapters , I'll do my best at answering Thnx!
1. Introduction

Me: WELCOME TO TRUTH OR DARE GAKUEN ALICE STYLE!

Natsume:Tch Leopard Print you sound soo horrible that you are making my ears bleed!

Me: WHAT!...Yyyou PERVERTED IDIOT!

*Mikan enters the room*

Mikan: Hey Mitsuki-n... WHAT THE HELL IS NATSUME DOING HERE?!

Me: First of all hey Mikan-chan~ and second of all he is in the game, didn't you read the invitation?

Mikan: Etto~

*Flash Back*

Whats am I supposed to do I am soo bored today, everyone said they were busy... "Eeeeh what's that?" *Opens letter*"YAAAY!, hmmmm Truth or Dare huh. This might be dangerous both ways but anyway it's in Special Room 5... Oh well I am leaving".This should be fun.

*End Flashback*

Me: LOL! This is what we should expect from our dearest Mikan~.

Mikan- *Pouts* That's mean Mitsuki-neesama!

Natsume: Tch Polka when will you ever become less idiotic?

Mikan: *Sniffles* WAAAAAAAH! Mitsuki-neesama! *Hugs Mitsuki-neesama*

Me: Awwwwww! Don't cry Mikan,It's okay I got it, HEHE, all we need to do is wait for the Ice Queen, Bunny Boy and Permy which will be coming NOW...

*Hotaru, Ruka and Permy enter*

Mikan: YAAY! We can start now and lol Mitsuki-neesama you guessed right! But how?

Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out. K let's start now that everyone is here, let's get down to business ... Nekome-kun~ truth or dare? *Snickers*

Natsume: Tch Leopard dare...

Me: Oooh bad option but anyway your dare is that you will have to be nice to EVERYONE, that includes Narumi, for a WEEK! Which means smiles, laughter, NO FIRE, and you have to say a full and complete sentence every time someone talks to you or whenever you talk.

EVERYONE: *DUMBFOUNDED*

Natsume: Hn, my answer is NO!

Me: Nekome-kun~ , how do I put this nicely... A DARE IS A DARE PERVERTED ASS!

Natsume: Tch your soo loud Leopard, but you **WILL **pay for this later!... Leopard truth or dare?

Me: Ummmm truth and dare!

Natsume: *smirks* the dare is that you have to spin 3 times and kiss the **FIRST** guy you see and truth is what is your Alice?

Me: Ok, my Alice is " All in one" which is** ALL THE ALICES** you can imagine in one! And ok *spins 3 times... opens eyes...* AAAAAAH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN FRONT OF ME YOU ASS!

Natsume: *Smirks* remember Leopard A DARE IS A DARE!

Me: *Sighs... leans in... blushes madly*

Natsume: *Sighs holds Mitsuki-neesama's face and kisses her*

Everyone: *GASPS*

Me: *Poses* See you next time!... *Faints*

* * *

Please R&R! Thnx for reading =P. See you Tommorow!


	2. Messed up Day

Mikan: Hey guise etto~, well how do I put this?

Permy: Sheesh Sakura-san when will your empty mind ever let you take in what we practiced earlier!

*Flashback*

Mikan: Nee Mitsuki-neesama wake up *shakes Mitsuki-neesama*... Guess she really fainted and it's been a day who's going to start the show?

Permy: **YOU **are going to begin the show since you are really the only one who cares about this, although it's soo much fun watching people suffer because of Mitsuki-neesama's dares!... Now lets help you practice on what to say when we start...

Mikan: Etto~ ok soo what do I say?

Natsume: Hn, you should say "I am an an ugly, idiotic girl who wants soo desperately wants to start the show!"... That suits you, nee?!

Mikan: Aren't you supposed to be nice here because of Mitsuki-neesama's dare?! And** NO** I will not say that it's not true!

Natsume: Well it's only the honest truth.

Mikan: *Sniffles* WAAAAAAH! Ruka-pyon! *Hugs Ruka*

Ruka:*Blushes madly*... It's okay Sakura.

Permy: Quit it! Mikan all you have to say is " Hey guise and Welcome back to TRUTH OR DARE GAKUEN ALICE STYLE! I am only starting today's show because our one and only Mitsuki-neesama is still unconscious because of yesterday's incident. So let's by asking Sumire, truth or dare?"

Mikan: Ehhh that's hard Permy! But anyway let me try... Hey guise and Welcome back to GAKUEN ALICE STYLE! I am only starting today's show because is still unconscious because of yesterday's. So let's by asking Permy, dare or truth?"

Permy: EEEEEH! That's TERRIBLE! And that's why **YOU SAKURA-SAN HAVE NO DAMN MIND! **

Mikan: *Sniffles*

Permy: No time to cry Sakura-san the show is starting in 30 seconds!

*End of Flashback*

Mikan: Anyway let's start already, Permy truth or dare?

Permy: Tru-

*Our one and only Mitsuki-neesama woke up*

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH PERVERT!

Hotaru: *Aimes The one and the only Baka Gun at Mitsuki-neesama andddd BAKA BAKA BAKA*

Me: ITAII~ Hotaruuu nandayo?

Permy: Moving on... Dare

Mikan: I dare you to dress up as a maid for a day and serve this whole group! *Holds up maid outfit*

Permy EEEEEEEEEH! *Sighs and grabs maid outfit then leaves to the washroom*

Mikan: YAAAAY Permy left anyway uuuh what was I going to say... Oh ya Hotaru truth or dare?

Hotaru: Truth

Mikan: Who do you love?

Hotaru: *Blushes madly*

Everyone: EEEEEEEEEEH! That's new from our one and only Ice Queen!

Hotaru : *Whispers to Mikan*

Mikan: EEEEEEEEEH! Seriously Hotaru.

Everyone: COME ON TELL US ALREADY!

Mikan: Ok, Ok here it is... her true love is Ruka-Pyon!

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Natsume: *Smirks*

Me: I WISH I COULD WIPE THAT SMIRK RIGHT OF YOUR DAMN FACE! *Calms down... Poses* Ok that's all for today see you tomorrow!

* * *

Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! =P XD

**Thanks To: **

RockingAngels for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following

Thnx soo much hope you enjoyed this chappie, I owe this chappie all to you since you inspired and encouraged me to write this one! XD =) =P


	3. Need More Truth and Dares

Me: Welcome back to TRUTH OR DARE GAKUEN ALICE STYLE!... Gomen about last time, I had no idea what was going on soo that's about it!

Mikan: Sorry ab-

Me: Oh and my precious readers I really need truth or dare's from you guise I am running out of them soo please!

Mikan: -out that...

Me: Don't worry about that Mikan-chan~

Mikan: *Sniffles* thnx soo much...

*Permy enters after changing*

Permy: WOULD YOU MIND LOSING THE MUSHY STUFF AND MOVE ON!

Me and Mikan: KAWAAAAAAAI!

Mikan: *Giggles* Permy that maid outfit really suits you!

Permy: SHUT UP! *Serves Ruka tea* Ruka-kun~ truth or dare?

Ruka: Arigato Shouda-san, etto dare.

Permy: I dare you to... ASK ME ON A DATE!

Ruka: NO!

Permy: Seriously people A DARE IS A DARE!

Ruka: FINE!... Let's go already Shouda-san *holds out hand to Permy*.

Permy: YAAAAY! *takes Ruka's hand*, wow so this game is really fun!

Me: Arigato kuzaimasa!

Permy: See ya!

Mikan: Bye have fu-

Natsume: *Smirks* Hn.

Mikan: -n! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NATSUME I WISH I COULD WIPE THAT SMIRK OF YOUR F*CKING FACE!

Me and Natsume: *GASP*

Me: Congrats Mikan you finally sweared *sniffles*I am so proud of you.

Natsume: Hn so Mikan can really swear...

Mikan: YAAAAAY! Finally Mitsuki-neesama's dare actually worked in some way anyway he finally said my name! The only reason I said that is because I seriously hate that smirk of yours so I blew up.

Me: Ya you blew up *cough* *cough* somehow *cough* *cough*

Natsume: Moving on... Mikan truth or dare?

Mikan: Etto~ dare!

Natsume: Go outside and kiss the first girl you see!

Me and Mikan: *GASP* PERVERT!

Mikan: *Sniffles* Fine.

Me: *Hugs Mikan* *whispers* don't worry I will get him back somehow...

Mikan: K! I trust you Mitsuki-neesama! *Leaves the scene*

Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! *Picks Natsume-kun up with her Alice*

Natsume: .Down. *Throws a Fire Ball at our Mitsuki-neesama*

Me: Huh so you really like to underestimate me don't cha, Nekome-kun!? *Activates Nullification**dodges the Fire Ball*

Natsume: Tch, if you never had your Alice you would have been burned alive...

Me: *Puts Natsume-kun down* as if you would do such a thing to me nee~ Nekome-Kun~?!

Natsume: Hn, were done here right Leopard?

Me: NO! Your soo lazy my friend.

Natsume: Since when was I your friend?

Me: Since two days ago when you came to **MY GAME **

Natsume: Oh, hn no wonder you act like that...

Me: ACTING LIKE WHAT PERVERTED FOX!

Natsume: Like Mikan, as in not a drooling fan girl and or slut like that Luna B*tch

Me: Oh, k thnx! Moving on, truth or dare Nekome-kun~

Natsume: Truth.

Me: K, simple who do **YOU** like?

Natsume: That's for me to know and for you to stay out of.

Me: But a dar-

Natsume: I know *whispers his answer*

Me: Hn, not that surprising.

Natsume ; What do you mean?

Me: I already knew, EEEEEEH! Hotaru hasn't talked ever since the dare nee~?

Natsume ; Yup!

Natsume: *Eyes Hotaru* Truth or Dare?

Me: Natsume likes Mikan!

Hotaru: Not surprising at all...

Me: Yup I know soo?

Hotaru: Dare.

Natsume: Have emotions for a week.

Hotaru: K *Smiling*

Me: *GASP* Hn, that's something new for a week. Mikan get used to this...

Natsume: She shouldn't have a problem with that one.

Hotaru: end the show now please Mitsuki-neesama

Me: Nope not a single problem with that... Sure Hotar-

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Puppy dog eyes AAAAAAWWW! Sure Hota-chan!

Me:*Poses*Bye guise and see you tommo and please remember to send me some truths and dares and you will get your own exclusive chapter ( as a character in this FanFic! *XD*

* * *

Please R&R and PLEASE send some truths or dares! Can't wait for the chappie to come out tommo! XD =P =)


	4. Apology Chappie

Hello my fellow readers,

I am sooooo very** SORRY** for not updating for a long while already, it's only because my dad confiscated my laptop on weekdays (because of lack of homework/studying being done late) and I can only go on my laptop on Saturdays and you all now that all FanFic authors can't update in a day. Please bear with me I am trying my best to update and I am almost done the next chappie =). By the way I am only on today because I told my dad I had homework to finish and I actually am but couldn't hesitate to write this apology letter/chappie. I will update next week (I hope *crossing my fingers*). PLEASE **R&R** (read and review) my previews chappies. XD

Hope for the Best,

BambiFor3v3r


	5. Special Guests

Me: Welcome back to our new segment of Truth or Dare Gakuen Alice Style!

*Permy and Ruka enter*

Everyone: EHHHH BACK SOO SOON!

Natsume: I thought that Permy would keep you for a week...

Me: And why dressed so casually?

Permy: Well because Doofus-sama doesn't know where to take me on a date!

Ruka: True dat! Ano~ Mitsuki-neesama why are you carrying a sack that seems to be full?

Me: Ugggh! Why do you people always like to ruin my surprises? Anyway because... *Dumps Naomi and RockingAngelz* I brought some special guests today!

Everyone: WHY!

Me: *Glares at everyone* RUDE MUCH! You should be thankful I brought our new guests because they have some great and funny dares for us today!

Natsume: Ok then... SPILL IT!

RockingAngelz: *Shocked* ok then my is that Permy and Bunny Boy have to do this for their date *hands over a notebook to Permy and Ruka*

Permy and Ruka: *Reads it* HELL NO!

Everyone: WHY!

Permy and Ruka: *Hand over notebook to everyone to read* This is why...

Everyone: *Reads very carefully*... *Bursts into hysterical laughter* OMG, YES DO IT!

Permy: NO!

Everyone: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

RockingAngelz: Ok then I dare you to do it!

Ruka and Permy: *Shocked* We lost fine...

_RockingAngelz's Notebook_

_1. Go to Walmart _

_2. Trash the store _

_ Manager comes to stop you, say "COME AND GET ME" _

_4. Run for your life while trashing the store _

_5. When the coast is clear, take 10 pop bottles and add mints to them _

_6. Run for your life without getting wet _

_7. Take your partner and lead the Manager to the Pop Explosion Area _

_8. Then take the phone receiver and say " Ailes everywhere need cleanup" _

_9. Finally run out of the store and come back! _

Everyone: YAAAAY!

Me: Then come back and tell us EVERYTHING!

Ruka: Fine...

*Ruka and Permy leave the room*

Me: Hotaru you know what to do *hands over camera and an ear chip*

Hotaru: *Evil smirk* I have been waiting for this day to come...

*Hotaru leaves the room*

Me: Ok next Naom-

*Mikan enters*

Mikan: *Balling her eyes out* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mitsuki-neesama!

Me and Natsume: *Falling down anime style* not surprising at all...

Mikan: *Clings to Mitsuki-neesama*

Me: Uh ok *hugs Mikan* what happened Michi?

Mikan: *Stops crying* *sniffles* Etto~

*Flash Back*

*Mikan runs out of the room*

Mikan: HMPH! Ummm... YOU! *Points at Anna*

Anna: EEEEEEEH! Mikan what?!

Mikan: GOMEN ANNA-CHAN!

Anna: Nande? _I am soo confused and where did Mikan-chan come from? _

Mikan: You don't need to know really! *Grabs Anna and kisses her*

Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MIKAN-CHAN NANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Mikan: Don't worry Anna-chan I was DARED to do it by NATSUME-BAKA!

Anna: Still AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs away from the scene*

Mikan: Huh... Figures..._ I AM SOOOO GONNA GET NATSUME! _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Cries hysterically* *Runs into the room crying*

*End of Flash Back*

Natsume: So you did it, I thought you wouldn't do it but oh well.

Me: Time to get you back nee~ Nekome-kun? *Smirks evilly*

Natsume: Tch... Dare.

Me: *Pouts* Hmph! You didn't even let **START **the fun!

Natsume: So?

Me: Hmph! But anyway here it is... I dare **YOU **to text Luna that you love her.

Natsume: Why her? * Takes phone from his pocket and texts Luna*

Me: Because I can't wait for her to come and annoy you!

* Ring Ring*

Mikan, Naomi and I: LEETT USSS SEEEEE!

Natsume: Fine *hands over phone the phone*

Mikan, Naomi and I: *LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY*

Natsume: Huh? What happened?

_Natsume's Phone _

_Luna Bitch _

_Natsume: Luna I love u... _

_Luna: OMG SERIOUSLY! _

_Luna: I AM SOOO COMING OVER! _

_Luna: I am glad u let go of Sakura-san _

Me: Luna will be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

*Luna enters the scene*

Luna: NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEE MY HUNNY!

Natsume: Get. Off. Me. You f*cked up slutty b*tch...

Mikan, Naomi and I: *Gasp*

Luna: But you said you love me... *Sniffles*

Natsume: It was a dare you B*tch!

Luna: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*Runs out of the scene crying hysterically*

Me: Well that's taken care of... Oh and Naomi what was your dare?

Naomi: Hn, you really want to know?

Me: Ya sure why not how bad could it be?

Naomi: You'll regret it don't worry...

Me: *Gulps* ok... _I am soooo regretting this ALREADY! _

Noami: Ok, I dare you to kiss every girl in this room.

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! UGH!... _That should be easy that only Mikan is a girl in this room... _

Me: *Kisses Mikan*

Mikan: AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! *Sniffles... Cries*

*Mikan runs out the room crying*

Natsume and Naomi: *Shocked* *Drops their jaws*

Me: Anyway *gags* YOU SHOULD NEVER THINK LIKE THAT! I AM NOT A HOMMO OR LEZ!

Me: *Pouts* Until the next time my dear readers, until the next time... XD

* * *

SORRY for the super duper late update but I wanted to make this chappie as SPECIAL as EVER!

Please R&R... Until my next update my fellow/dear readers!

-BambiFor3v3r XD


End file.
